Better Days
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! Two-shot. When Tsuzuki doesn't show up to work, Hisoka drops by his apartment looking for answers. Nothing bad really, just our two favorite boys playing with a garden hose.
1. Part 1

**WARNING: MANGA/ANIME SPOILERS**

**Parings:** TsuSoka (Tsuzuki x Hisoka).  
**Disclaimer:** I own a blender, but not Yami no Matsuei. I wouldn't mind trading, though.  
**Beta:** Luna-sempai. :)

**Better Days**  
Author: EggDropSoup

_Part 1._

It was late by the time Tsuzuki returned to his apartment, the dim sun setting to the west made him aware of how fast the time had passed. He hadn't shown up to work at all that day and he wondered vaguely if Tatsumi would yell at him and cut his pay when he went in tomorrow. Sighing, he made his way to his garden, the only sanctuary he had when he was feeling down. Working there always made him relax.

He lifted his hand to the latch of the gate, eyes narrowing when he found that it lifted without any resistance. Someone had unlocked it. Tsuzuki frowned, the only ones who had a key to the garden where his landlords and himself. Not many of the residents of the complex knew about it and he'd only ever showed one other person before…

_Hisoka._

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket, he wandered around the side of the fence and into his garden. Hisoka was on the patio, wearing snug jeans and a loose tank top that made his pale, slender shoulders exposed to the setting sun. Tsuzuki stopped and admired the way the faded denim hugged Hisoka's backside nicely. As always, the blond looked neat and tidy, careful to keep his shoes out of the wet as he continued about his task.

"It rained today," Tsuzuki called out.

Hisoka kept watering the plants. "Not enough."

He tilted his head to the side, regarded his partner. "Since when were you into gardening?"

"Since you talk about it almost every damn day." Hisoka shut off the nozzle of the hose, but continued to hold it as he turned around to face the older man. "Why weren't you at work today?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I had some things to take care of."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he clutched the hose tighter in his hands. "That's a lie, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki didn't reply, just stared out past Hisoka's shoulder. But out of his peripheral vision, he could see the way, quite clearly, how the blond's jaw tightened in a deep frown. "Behaving recklessly, not showing up for work… People count on you, Tsuzuki. You need to be more responsible."

Hisoka was right, but Tsuzuki didn't have to say so. "Were you worried about me, Hisoka?" he asked instead.

The blond's face took on flustered expression that quickly soured and Tsuzuki had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back the grin at catching his partner off balance.

Ignoring the question, Hisoka responded indifferently as if the disturbance never happened. "Tatsumi-san wants us to present our reports in the morning at the staff meeting on the Shibuya case. Following that will be a debriefing."

"What time?"

"What time what?"

"Is the meeting?"

"At seven. I'm not here for small talk, Tsuzuki, nor am I here to be pacified. I came because-" Hisoka's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he stepped back. Tsuzuki had stepped forward and there was no mistaking the meaning of that slow smile. But Hisoka didn't need to see that smile to feel the emotions that rolled off of Tsuzuki in waves.

"Don't even think about it. I couldn't be less interested in kissing you right now."

"Then I'll kiss you and maybe you'll get interested."

"I mean it." Hisoka aimed the hose like a weapon. "Just keep your distance."

But Tsuzuki just took another step forward, not at all bothered by the prospect of being drenched. "Go ahead and shoot." He invited. "Or was that all talk just now?"

"Just stop it." Hisoka danced back several steps as Tsuzuki advanced. "This isn't a game, Tsuzuki. This isn't funny."

"You're just so cute when you're angry, 'Soka." He made a grab at his partner, and instinctively Hisoka tightened his fist on the nozzle. And nailed Tsuzuki.

The spray hit him in the chest and Hisoka snorted at the sight of the soaked brunet. "Serves you right! I'm not playing around with you. I'm serious, Tsuzuki."

Dripping, Tsuzuki made another grab, and feinted right. This time Hisoka scowled at Tsuzuki's persistence, dropped the hose, and ran.

Tsuzuki caught Hisoka around the waist, hauled him off his feet at the back end of the patio. Caught somewhere in between shock and disbelief, Hisoka kicked, squirmed, then lost his breath as he landed on the grass on top of Tsuzuki.

"Let me go, you moron."

"Don't see why I ought to." Hisoka scowled again at the smirk on Tsuzuki's face.

"Here you are, trespassing, watering my plants, spouting off lectures, calling me names…" Tsuzuki counted off, rolling to the side as he pinned Hisoka beneath him. Purple eyes were shining with absolute triumph and thin lips were spread out in a wide grin. "For having such a pretty face, it's hard to imagine all the mean things that come out of it."

Hisoka glared up at him with faintly blushing cheeks, evidently not liking these turns of events at all. "Stop it. I haven't finished fighting with you!"

"I'm sure you'll pick it up where you left off." He leaned down to nip playfully at the blond's chin, then his throat, his shoulder... "You always do."

"I-Idiot! You're wet and sweaty and I'm getting grass stains on my-" The rest of the words were muffled against his mouth as he felt Tsuzuki's fingers skim beneath his shirt.

There would be time for arguing later, Hisoka decided, as he reached his hands up to loosen Tsuzuki's tie.

**End of Part 1.**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

Thanks to Luna-sempai for betaing and looking this over! I appreciate all her help and corrections, especially when she took the time out of her busy schedule just to help me with this.


	2. Part 2

**WARNING: MANGA/ANIME SPOILERS**

**Parings:** TsuSoka (Tsuzuki x Hisoka).  
**Disclaimer:** I own a blender, but not Yami no Matsuei. I wouldn't mind trading, though.  
**Beta:** Eria (the wonderful :DDDDD)

Thanks to the reviewers of the first installment: ShinigamixGirl, Serene Ice Dragon, blueeyesjdaly, SSJ4 Sailor Menz, Amy, Empirical-Pursuit, Forgot To Breathe, sam, EmeraldandAmethyst, Haru Inuzuka for your reviews.

**Better Days**  
Author: EggDropSoup

_Part 2._

Hisoka lay still beneath his partner, pondering the wonder of being fastened, helplessly under the older man. Part of his brain registered that Tsuzuki's arms were clamped around him. The pressure and restraint on his body should have been suffocating, but instead the feeling of the brunet's weight on him made him feel loose and sleepy.

His body felt warm in his partner's embrace, even against the wet grass that surrounded their naked bodies.

Hisoka turned his head to nuzzle closer to Tsuzuki's, resting it on the other man's strong shoulder. He couldn't tell what Tsuzuki was thinking or feeling when they were apart. But now, being pressed so close, he was aware of everything.

Tsuzuki had an awful habit of receding into himself and that was something that Hisoka hoped would change. That one day Tsuzuki would be comfortable enough to not hide things from him, to trust that Hisoka would be ready to accept Tsuzuki's fears and doubts.

Hisoka sighed as he ran his hands over his partner's back. Maybe it was still too early to expect something like that. The idiot was slow to change. But if the thundering of Tsuzuki's heart was any indication, he figured he was on the right track to something.

Tsuzuki's breathing was still ragged from exertion, but as Hisoka waited for his partner to calm himself down, he became aware of the tranquil peace emitting from his partner.

He smiled at that. Happy that Tsuzuki was feeling something similar to his own contentment. Because if he was the only one to feel this happiness he was sure he would break.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, their fervor finally having receded. Each afraid to move and ruin the moment. Hisoka felt like he was glowing, joy shining within him. He imagined there was probably a nice light beaming out of his fingers and toes.

He wondered when he became so sentimental.

The sun overhead had started to disappear, the sky becoming dark as stars began to shine in the twilight. There was no sound in the garden and the outdoor security lights came on automatically so that garden was dimly lit.

Hisoka didn't feel cold when the day turned to night, but when Tsuzuki finally grunted and rolled off of him, releasing the warmth that had surrounded him in his little cocoon, he immediately felt exposed and self-conscious.

Instinctively, he reached around for his clothes, trying to grab at his jacket to cover himself at least partially. Then Tsuzuki stopped him, doing something that froze him in place, and had his heart reeling.

His partner took his hand and kissed his fingers.

Tsuzuki said nothing, nothing at all, and Hisoka stayed very still while he tried to swallow his heart back into place.

"Guess I should feed you now," Tsuzuki finally said, his voice low and still holding onto Hisoka's hand. Funny that food was always on his mind no matter what the circumstances.

"Ah, I should probably get cleaned up too." His skin felt itchy from the grass sweat.

"Alright." Tsuzuki sat up, patting Hisoka's naked thigh and then standing to his full height. Obviously, it didn't bother Tsuzuki to walk around naked.

"I'll go get things started in the kitchen. "

He picked his pants off the ground, stepping into them and zipping them secure. He didn't bother with putting his shirt on, or his belt. He just picked them up along with his shoes.

"Wait, hold on!" Hisoka called out to him, remembering himself and the reason he came over in the first place. "I came here to talk to you, Tsuzuki. Seriously."

"You came here to kick my ass." Tsuzuki corrected him, stopping to look back at him and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His lips curving upward in smile. "Seriously. You were doing a good job of it."

"I'm not finished, I-"

"Yeah, I know. We have a lot to talk about. But there's no point in staying out here all night. Unless you'd want company. Just because the landlords and I tend to the garden, doesn't mean we're the only ones who use it. The other tenants can come in here at any time," Tsuzuki said seriously, wanting to make sure Hisoka knew that now probably wasn't the best time for having such a conversation, but then his voice changed to something softer. "I promise I won't run away any more Hisoka."

Their eyes met and Hisoka felt himself fill with hope.

* * *

Hisoka's clothes were dry but impossibly wrinkled. Tsuzuki had lent him a change of clothes while his dried in the dryer, but Tsuzuki's lack of softener made his clothes look as radical as they had when he first put them in the machine. Just not as wet.

Hisoka, not trusting Tsuzuki to cook something edible had made Tsuzuki set the table as he scavenged something from the freezer. He had found some frozen, microwaveable pizzas (the only edible thing in Tsuzuki's fridge) and decided to prepare one.

After dinner, Tsuzuki had kept his promise and listened to everything Hisoka had wanted to say. A long detailed discussion that lasted until the clock stroke ten and Hisoka was aware of how late it was getting. Since they both had work the next day, Hisoka decided to go home. Before he left, Tsuzuki had kissed him and it was almost enough of a persuasion to stay the night.

Hisoka smiled to himself as he reminisced, his heart still pounding in excitement as he breathed in the night air. He made his way out the front gate of the apartment complex. He couldn't help feeling so positive and happy, and he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice he'd bumped into someone until he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, Bon!"

Hisoka was instantly shaken from his daydream, aware of the blonde scientist standing before him and watching him with strange eyes. Inspecting him, no doubt.

What the hell was Watari doing here?

"W-Watari-san. Good evening," Hisoka blurted out, unsure and embarrassed at the state of his appearance. Oh, why didn't he just teleport home instead of walking? "I'm surprised to see you here."

"The same could be said for you," Watari replied, smiling at him. He was still in his lab coat which meant he must have just left from work. 003 was nestled on his shoulder, dozing off a bit, as her head lolled from side to side. "I was in the neighborhood and felt I should give Tsuzuki a visit. Since he's been down lately."

"How nice of you," Hisoka said frowning, obviously not believing him. He didn't have to be an empath to know that Watari had come by with an ulterior motive. Working with the mad scientist for years had gotten him used to his antics.

"And you, Bon?" Watari peered at him over his glasses. "Did you come by to see Tsuzuki as well?"

"Uh, I-I was just leaving." He panicked in his answer, not wanting to allude to anything more than what Watari suspected. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Oh? That's too bad. I guess I'll see you at the office tomorrow, then?"

"Yes," Hisoka said quickly, wanting to get away. Anywhere so that he didn't have Watari's overreacting imagination plaguing his thoughts. The scientist was too vocal about his feelings and ideas for Hisoka's liking.

"Good night, Watari-san!" He bolted as soon as he had the chance, sprinting across the drive and teleporting away as he rounded the corner.

* * *

Tsuzuki stood alone at the kitchen counter, a glass of wine in his hand as he was deep in thought. It hadn't been long since Hisoka had left, and already he was feeling a bit melancholy. Maybe if he was more persistent, Hisoka would have agreed to stay the night with him. But with work the next day, the notion of staying the night was out of the question. Hisoka had things to do on his own and it wouldn't be fair to monopolize all of his time.

Then he thought about how Hisoka had felt pressed beneath him, warm and soft and sexy. And he decided that maybe monopolizing his partner with the right incentive wouldn't be a bad idea...

"So Bon was here?" Watari's voice jostled him out of his contemplation, startling him so much that he almost dropped his glass.

"Jesus, Watari." He turned to face his friend half-amused and half pissed at the intrusion. "Don't you ever knock?"

"I did. You didn't answer so I just let myself in."

"Hmm," Tsuzuki made a noise deep in his throat, not really sure if he believed his friend or not. Watari had let himself in his apartment before and with the shinigami's ability to trans-locate and well-known notion for prying, anything was possible. "I was just sampling some Pinot Noir, want some?"

"Please."

It was no secret that Watari would come over to his apartment and drink with him. They'd been following this ritual for decades and Tsuzuki thought that without his good friend, he would have lost himself many times in those bouts of drunken insanity.

Though since the Kyoto incident the times they met had become less often. Tsuzuki wasn't sure if that was because of Hisoka's encouragement to limit his drinking or because he was genuinely happier. Whatever the case, the desire to drink had decreased significantly. Maybe he'd learn to forgo it completely, who knows. But he was sure that if he did give up drinking, it wouldn't affect his friendship with Watari. They'd simply find something else to do while they talked.

Tsuzuki scrounged through the cabinet and pulled out a glass. After filling it, he passed it to Watari.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

They stood in companionable silence, occasionally refilling their glasses again.

"So how are things going with Bon?" Watari asked, playfully nudging his friend and the first to break the quiet. He couldn't help himself from being curious. This was the first time he'd ever seen such a big development between the two Kyushu partners and as Tsuzuki's best friend he felt he had a right to know some things. For Tsuzuki's own good of course.

"Things are going well." Tsuzuki drawled out, his mouth curving upward as he saw his friend's expression of frustration at his answer.

"Oh, come on! Tsuzuki, I've known you for decades. You can tell me."

"Yes, I can. But knowing you, you'll be thinking everything so loudly that Hisoka would know I told you. And that would be a problem."

"Humph." Watari huffed, crossing his arms as his face contorted into a frown. "You're no fun at all."

"Sorry." Tsuzuki laughed and patted his friend's shoulder good-naturedly.

Watari still persisted to pout, unhappy that such juicy news was being kept from him. But as he raised his own glass to his lips, an idea came to mind. "Well, I never expected you to be an outdoor nookie."

Tsuzuki chocked on a sip of his wine, wheezing in a laugh. "Watari!"

"Don't give me that. You know what it looks like when someone-namely Bon- leaves your apartment with clothes all wrinkled to hell and grass stains on the ass of his pants."

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes at that but felt the need to ask, "So Watari, have you ever done it outdoors?"

Watari only sighed as he tipped off his glass again, "Only in the dim, dark past."

**End of Part 2.**

* * *

**AN: **This is the part that I had never posted and was unfinished until I finally had time to work on it. I really love writing for YNM, especially TsuSoka cuteness. :) I can actually see Watari convincing Tsuzuki to take up art lessons with him. LOL I'm both amused and both terrified at what those two would accomplish together. If you all liked this please REVIEW and let me know that people are enjoying my stories. :D It does wonders for my poor self-esteem.


End file.
